Tout ça à cause d'une dispute
by Soltis48
Summary: Une autre éternel dispute entre Kanda et Allen peut entrainer bien des choses... (Résumé de merde, comme mes autres résumé, désoler!) / Lemon / Yaoi / PWP (au cas où) /


**Hello~!**

 **Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino-san. D'ailleurs, voici une liste de mots en japonais qui risque de se trouver dans cette fic :  
\- Baka Usagi = Lapin stupide (d'après Google traduction)  
\- Moyashi = Pousse de soja  
\- BaKanda = Jeu de mots fait par Allen, on prend le Baka pour stupide/crétin et on le mélange avec le nom de Kanda.**

* * *

Allen marchait dans les couloirs de la congrégation, depuis environ 2 heures. On peut dire qu'il a été interrompu. Avec l'apparition d'un nouveau Komurin, on peut dire qu'Allen n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il avait du alors essuyer, non seulement une attaque de Komurin #24, mais aussi une tentative d'assassinat organisé par Komui et un sauvetage rapide de Lenalee. C'était donc après ses 2 heures de problèmes qu'Allen pu enfin rentrer les vestiaires des bains communs. C'est donc, après s'être changé, qu'Allen rentra dans la salle de bain, juste au moment où Lavi disait :

\- Yu, ça représente quoi ce tatouage?

\- Tss. T'a pas à le savoir, Baka usagi.

\- Bah, allez, Kanda! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire? C'est parce que t'a honte de ton tatouage?

\- Moyashi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- C'est Allen! Et puis, je suis là pour me laver, BaKanda.

\- Oh! Allen, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? T'es plein d'égratignures.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lavi, c'est Komurin qui m'a attaqué…

\- Haha et je suppose que c'est Lenalee qui l'a détruit, puisque t'es trop faible pour le faire toi-même, Mo-ya-shi.

\- Tais-toi, BaKanda! C'est moi qui l'ai détruit. Lenalee était trop occupée a frappé Komui.

\- Ooooh, pauvre Allen! Allez, câlin pour te remonter le moral!

\- Lavi, lâche-moi!

\- Tss… Quelle tapette!

\- T'a quelques choses à dire, la bonne?

\- Tu m'as traité de quoi, le maudit?

\- Si en plus de ça t'es sourd, t'a vraiment rien pour toi, femmelette.

\- Je vais te couper en rondelle, le pseudo-vieillard.

C'est sur ses derniers mots que Kanda et Allen se sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à se battre. Agacé de les voir se battre, Lavi s'interposa et les poussa. Toutefois, Lavi en les repoussant, arracha par accident la serviette d'Allen qui était alentour de la taille de ce dernier. Allen, gêné devant sa nudité, ferma les jambes et plaça ses mains devant ses bijoux de famille. Allen dit alors, le rouge aux joues :

\- Peux-tu me redonner ma serviette, s'il te plait, Lavi.

\- T-Trop mignon… Dirent en même temps Kanda et Lavi.

\- A-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!

\- Désoler Allen. Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Lavi.

\- Ça va… Mais, Lavi c'est quoi la bosse sur ta serviette? Kanda aussi, c'est pareil.

\- Ah… Haha… Haha… Ce n'est rien… Répondit Lavi sous un hochement de tête de Kanda, comme pour approuver.

Lavi et Kanda se relevèrent pour partir, mais Allen les retint. Sauf que pour les retenir, Allen agrippa les serviettes de Kanda et Lavi, qui se défirent et tombèrent parterre. Les yeux d'Allen se posèrent sur l'érection du roux, puis sur celle du noiraud. Les trois exorcistes se regardèrent les uns les autres, rouges de gênes. Puis Lavi regarda intensément Kanda et dit alors :

\- Alleeen… À cause de toi, regarde dans quel état on est…

\- À-À cause d-de moi?

\- Prend tes responsabilités, Moyashi. Murmura sensuellement Kanda, dans l'oreille de l'albinos.

Lavi se déplaça derrière Allen de se colla à son dos, tandis que Kanda embrassa langoureusement le blanc. Allen, plus que gêné essaya de se dégager, mais Lavi l'en empêcha en lui maintenant les hanches. Kanda se détacha d'Allen et commença à lui embrasser la mâchoire, le cou et le torse, où il s'arrêta et commença à s'occuper des tétons. Pendant ce temps, Lavi embrassait la nuque d'Allen, puis descendit ses baisers dans son dos en longeant la colonne vertébrale du maudit. Kanda, quand à lui, après avoir pris soin des tétons de l'albinos, il introduisit sa langue dans le nombril et s'amusa à faire des cercles.

Lavi arrêta ses baisés et suça trois de ses doigts. Kanda, après avoir vu se que le roux faisait, fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au début d'érection qu'avait le blanc, pour finir par l'empoigné de la main droite et commencer à y faire passer sa langue. Quand les doigts de Lavi furent assez lubrifiés, ce dernier en fit pénétrer un dans l'anneau de chair d'Allen. Sous cette intrusion, Allen sentit un certain inconfort, qui d'ailleurs fut complètement oublier quand Kanda prit la verge du blanc en bouche. Il présenta par la même occasion trois de ses doigts à Allen pour qu'il les lubrifie. Lavi rajouta un deuxième doigt en Allen et fit des mouvements en ciseaux.

Kanda, après avoir retiré ses doigts de la bouche de l'albinos, rajouta son index, puis son majeur, aux deux doigts de Lavi, déjà en Allen, tout en accentuant les succions sur le membre du blanc. Allen, malgré le plaisir offert par les caresses sur son membre, gémit de douleur. Lavi embrassa le cou d'Allen, puis, lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille et massa de sa main libre les tétons du blanc. Sous ses caresses, Allen se détendit, mais bien vite la douleur revint au galop quand Kanda ajouta son troisième doigt aux quatre autres déjà présents. Le sabreur et le manieur de marteau bougèrent leurs doigts dans l'espoir de trouver la prostate du symbiotique.

Après quelques instants, ils finirent par le trouver et appuyèrent dessus à chaque mouvement. Grâce à cela, Allen criait de plaisir, mais cela changea quand Lavi inséra son dernier doigt. Toutefois, seulement après quelques minutes, Kanda et Lavi purent réentendre les gémissements d'Allen. Ils retirèrent donc leurs doigts, sous un gémissement de frustration de la par d'Allen, et Lavi pénétra doucement dans l'anus d'Allen, après avoir lubrifié son membre. Il se coucha, par la suite, sur le plancher des bains commun. Kanda, lui aussi après avoir lubrifié son membre, pénétra doucement en Allen, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

\- A-arrêter. Arrêter, s'il vous plait… Ça… Ça fait maaaallll! Cria de douleur Allen, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges.

\- Chuuuut… Calme-toi, Moyashi. On ne bougera pas. Tant que tu ne seras pas près. Murmura Kanda, dans l'oreille d'Allen.

\- Ça va aller, Allen! Murmura également Lavi, dans l'autre oreille d'Allen.

Ils patientèrent quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen donne son accord. Ils commencèrent donc de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sous les soupirs de plaisir du maudit. Puis, les soupirs devinrent gémissements et les gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir, lorsque Lavi et Kanda firent des mouvements plus rapides et lorsqu'ils frappèrent la prostate du blanc. Commençant à être à leurs limites, Lavi et Kanda prirent en même temps la verge d'Allen dans leurs mains et firent des mouvements au même rythme que leurs coups de rein effrénés.

Puis, sous ses sensations, Allen jouit dans les mains du roux et du noiraud, faisant par la même occasion resserré son anus. Sentant leurs membres ainsi compressé, Lavi et Kanda jouirent dans l'anneau de chair de l'albinos. Ils se retirèrent de l'intimité d'Allen et le prirent dans leurs bras. Allen, n'étant plus en état de marcher, se fit transporté par Kanda jusque dans les bains.

C'est là que nous partons… Laissons leurs un peu d'intimité… Au final, une dispute peut apporter bien d'autres choses que des gens malheureux…

* * *

 **FINI! Ça fait des heures que je travail dessus sans le finir. Ben là, c'est fait! Sur ce… Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
